Results of Being Caught Off Guard
by Speeding Up The Octaves
Summary: Hiei OOC  X Oc: Her eyes gleamed as an idea popped into her head to fast for even Hiei to read it.


X-X

Grinning Chiyoko ran through the woods weaving through the trees as if they weren't there as the sun sunk below the horizon clutching her prize to her chest. Her hazel eyes scanning the tree tops she caught sight of her pursuer, a black flash and the sound of metal being drugged along metal quickly made her change her path towards the old temple atop the hill.

Breathing heavily she broke free from the woods onto an old stone path where the never ending steps lay as she so often called them. By the time she reached the first step her purser was already waiting in the middle of them, that ever so famous glare upon his face. Chiyoko smiled at him as she stepped back when he started down the stairs.

Thinking quickly she made the move to turn around and run, watching through the corner of her eye as he became a black blur again. Just as he reached for her she made another turn and started up the stairs as fast as her legs would go. She was taking two steps at a time, yelling all the way.

When she reached the top she stopped only a second to catch her breath, though the sudden sound of metal along metal again made her running resume. The weapon sliced through the air missing her by inches only to cut her dark brown hair. Chiyoko shivered as the blade missed her luckily, by now Kurama was outside watching the game of cat and mouse before him.

It was easy to tell who was who as you started to run around in circles then drop to the ground and roll away at the last second when the blade became imbedded into the ground. What ever you had done had surely made the demon after you mad well more like ready to kill you. Again you yelled for Kurama when you saw him just standing there on the porch laughing at the two of you.

"Kuraaaaaammmaaaa!"

Chiyoko ran for him when he did not move to help her, sticking her tongue out at him she ran passed him into the temple slamming the door. Seconds after the loud slam she heard a loud thud of the door being thrown open as she made her way to her room. With a grin Chiyoko slammed and locked her bedroom door then rushed to the window doing the same. Dropping to the floor she slide her the object under her bed to the wall. Just as Chiyoko sat up to catch her breath the door was broke open, there stood one pissed off looking Hiei.

"Hi there….don't you…know how….to knock?"

She asked between attempts to catch her breath, though all this did was make him growl at her glaring with those crimson eyes of his. Yelping Chiyoko turned to crawl away, though this time he grabbed on to her ankle and pulled her to him. He was now standing with a foot on either side of her hips with his arms crossed.

"Where do you think your going onna."

Giving him a smile she closed her eyes and laughed as she threw your arms out beside her,

"I'm going to sleep now."

Bending down he kept his glare as he grabbed the front of Chiyoko's blue tank top pulling her back off the ground,

"Not until you give it to me onna."

His voice was growing lower and lower with each word as if to scare Chiyoko, to bad it didn't work.

"I don't have anything silly."

Chiyoko was still grinning ear to ear as Kurama walked in to see Hiei with his knees on either side of her hips and him holding her up so that your faces were inches apart. Her eyes gleamed as an idea popped into her head to fast for even Hiei to read it. Quickly she leaned up and kissed his check, causing the demons eyes to widen and his face fall from its glare. With this momentary shock she was able to push him off of her and sit up laughing.

"Twice in one day Hiei! Ha!"

She was still laughing as she clutched her sides looking up and Kurama who along with Hiei was rather shocked. Hiei was not one for public affection let alone any type of affection, but there she sat still alive after that stunt. The first time she had kissed his check was pure luck and even more so that she happened to have her camera with the picture of it. The second was just an opening she couldn't resist, to bad though, this would have been a better picture than the first one Chiyoko thought.

It didn't take long for him to snap back to reality though and when he did, rather than glare he just looked at her, then to Kurama, and lastly back at her.

"Onna…What am I going to do with you?"

With her laugh fading into giggles then finally stopping she looked at him and smile a heart warming smile. Then she moved so that she was under her bed reaching for prized item that he was after. With in seconds she rolled from under her bed with the camera clutched to her chest again,

"Let me keep my camera that I got for Christmas pwease?"

Chiyoko was now sitting there with her best puppy face and eyes watering as she hugged the camera to her chest. This was one hell of a sight, there Hiei sat on the floor across from Chiyoko with his arm resting on his knee and his back against the wall. Chiyoko on the other hand, she was walking towards him on her knees with a puppy dog face, asking to keep her camera.

"You're a cat, not a dog."

"I can be what I wanna be!"

By now she was right in front of Hiei with a childish grin on her face as he just sat there with his eyes closed and head leaning on the wall.

"Right Kurama?"

Turning towards the door after she asked only to find her red headed friend missing, shrugging she turned to Hiei again,

"See told you so."

"Onna…"

There was no winning for him when it came to her, she always seemed to talk her way out of something. Mostly because halfway through Hiei would give up after he learned she wouldn't. With a small grin he quickly jumped at her knocking her onto her back again with him kneeling over Chiyoko.

"Hiei!"

With his sudden action she didn't realize when his hand had wrapped around the camera she clutched to her chest. By the time she had he snatched it away and pinned her down while he slipped the small black camera into his pocket.

"That's not nice!"

With it just being himself and Chiyoko in the room, Hiei fully grinned and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. This caused her to stop her ranting and look up at him and have her childish grin back in place as he let her go when he stood up.

"If I knew all it took was a camera I would have done that from the start!"

She stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck burring her face into his neck also. With a growl Hiei wrapped one arm around her and moved to the bed falling onto it dragging his brown hair hazel eyed cat demon with him. With the last rays of light shining into the dark room Chiyoko mumbled,

"Night Hiei."

She was asleep before Hiei could respond, with a sigh he pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head watching what light was left disappear before he wrapped his other arm around her slim waste and closed his eyes. He moved his other hand so that is rested on the back of her neck leaving the tips of his fingers to lightly brush over the mark on he junction of her should and neck before he fell into a peaceful sleep with her in his arms.

X-X

"_If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly our whole life would change."_

_~Siddhārtha Gautama Founder of Buddhism_

_X-X_


End file.
